ஐUn deseo en navidadஐ
by oO lOvE-MoOn Oo
Summary: -Pasar la vispera de noche buena contigo, es lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido en mi vida...  Especial Darien y Serena.


**Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes de sailor moon® no me pertenecen; solo me divierto con ellos con el fin de entretener.**

**UnDeseo en Navidad**

_"Ojala pudiesemos meter el espiritud de navidad en jarros y abrir uno cada mes del año"..._

Todos hemos creído alguna vez en que la navidad trae milagros; todos esperamos con ansias la víspera de noche buena para que nuestros deseos más fervientes se hagan realidad.

Y Serena Tsukino no era la excepción.

Una linda rubia corría a toda velocidad por las calles nevadas de Tokio. Era ya tarde y mama Ikuko otra vez la regañaría. Debería haber regresado pronto a casa tal como lo prometió puesto que la cena de navidad era una tradición sumamente importante para su familia.

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre su cabeza y su chaqueta quedó, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, prácticamente empapada. La ventisca tampoco ayudaba. Mordía sus mejillas con furia.

Anheló más que nunca beber cocoa con Sammy frente a la chimenea de la casa, o bien prepar las típicas galletas de jengibre con mamá; pero esa noche era algo imposible.

Mientras corría con prisa, tratando de cubrirse en vano con su chaqueta rosa para nada abrigada, recordó el motivo que le hacía estar muy sola en la calle, en vísperas de navidad y al borde de pescarse una neumonía.

Todo se remonto a esa misma mañana. Cuando los rayos del sol calentaban débilmente las calles heladas de la ciudad…

Serena caminaba junto a mamá Ikuko cargada de bolsas navideñas. Santa Claus había previsto sorprender a Sammy y a papá Kenji con dos gruesos pares de medias de lana; un sweater rojo y otro azul que estaban asombrosamente en rebaja y el nuevo juego para computadora de "sailor V"

"Una navidad perfecta", se repetía Serena mientras llegaba a sus oídos los alegres villancicos acompañados por el sonido de cientos de campanitas. El rollizo santa Claus en una esquina gritaba más fuerte que nunca su habitual "ho ho ho" lo que hizo reír mucho a la rubia. Un sequito de duendes repartía caramelos por las calles.

—Hoy te ves muy feliz, hija. — Señalo la señora Ikuko jovialmente al ver la radiante sonrisa de Serena cuando pasaron cerca de la tienda de juguetes.

—Es que navidad es mi época favorita del año. —respondió serena con una mirada maravillada al estrellar su nariz en el vidrio de la tienda.—Absolutamente nada puede hecharla a perder.

—Es bueno que por lo menos tú conserves el espíritu de la navidad.

— ¿El espíritu de la navidad?— preguntó curiosa volviéndose hacia su mamá.—¿Qué es el espíritu de la navidad?

—Veamos…— dijo mama Ikuko rascándose la barbilla y dándose mucha importancia—Digamos que es como un pequeño duende travieso al que le gustan las galletas, los obsequios y además es quien se encarga de que todos sean felices esa noche— luego agrego con una mirada traviesa— De cierta forma, ¡me recuerda a ti!

— ¡Tonterias!—bufó Serena—No creo en el espíritu de la navidad, esas son cosas para niñitos ¡Me voy al crown!

Ikuko sonrió cálidamente al ver como Serena se alejaba muy indignada y con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Serena! —la llamó alegremente agitando las manos en lo alto—¡Ojala el espíritu de la navidad no te traiga sorpresas esta noche!

Minutos más tarde Serena llego al crown con la esperanza de ver a Andrew. En la calle había comenzado a nevar y para resguardarse del agua-nieve tuvo que correr muy fuerte, lo cual acrecentó su nerviosismo.

Cuando las puertas corredizas se movieron su corazón latía con furia. Allí estaba él, alto, delgado y rubio. Andrew Furuhata. El mas apuesto universitario de todo el mundo.

— ¡Hey serena, que alegría verte por aquí!

— ¿De verdad te alegras, Andrew?— respondió una apenada Serena.

—Por supuesto— contesto amablemente el muchacho.

La rubia se acerco a él lentamente sosteniendo las compras con ambas manos. —¡Por cierto! Esta mañana llego el nuevo juego de sailor V, es el especial de navidad. Acaban de instalar la maquina ¿Quisieras intentarlo?

_«Cielos, que feliz soy, Andrew va enseñarme»_pensaba pícaramente la rubia mientras asentía con energía.

— ¡Claro!

Serena sentía que flotaba entre nubes vaporosas mientras seguía a Andrew por el pasillo… Andrew, su amigo. Su primer amor.

—Bien aquí lo tienes. Es toda tuya— le señaló. — Si me necesitas estaré allí dentro ordenando unas cajas.

—Espera Andrew ¿te vas?— le dijo y no pudo evitar que le saliera un puchero.

—Lo siento, no creo ser un buen maestro— respondio el chico rascándose tras la oreja —Pero apuesto a que lo harás bien.

—Andrew…

«_No importa cuántas veces a la semana venga aquí solo por Andrew. Pareciera que el ni siquiera se fija en mi… ¡Que tristeza!...»«__Mamá dice que la navidad es época de milagros. Por eso me gusta tanto estas festividades…»_

«_¡Si, será hoy!»,_pensó con decisión apretando los puños._«¡Hoy le diré a Andrew que me gusta mucho!»_

Con cautela se fue acercando al mostrador; Andrew estaba limpiando unos trastos algo distraído.

— ¡Uy, que serio!

—Ah, Serena ¡Eres tú! Me asustaste. —confesó el muchacho algo apenado.

—pareces algo distraído. Dime, te ocurre algo?

—No es nada. Solo que estas fechas me ponen nostálgico. Tu sabes, lo importante es la familia y… —Andrew paro de hablar lo que produjo curiosidad en la rubia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No tienes donde pasar navidad esta noche?- serena encendio un rayo de esperanza en su corazon. El solo hecho de imaginarse Andrew cenando con su familia y luego besarse debajo de un muérdago la puso eufórica.— No hay problema, Andrew. Si no tienes donde celebarar esta fiesta te invito a mi casa. Mamá cocina delicioso y mi familia te tratara bien. Podremos comer galletas y beber chocolate. — Serena sentía que la cara le quemaba. Estaba completamente ruborizada mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

Andrew rió despacito. Serena era tan cálida y tierna. Ella era la solución perfecta para aquello que lo atormentaba.

—En realidad, pasare la noche con mi hermana Unazuki en su departamento.— dijo Andrew muy complacido— Pero me alegra saber que tienes un lugar disponible esta noche para otra persona.— se apresuró en agregar al ver la evidente cara de decepción de serena. —Darien estará feliz de pasar navidad contigo.

— ¡Darien!— dijo una abrumada Serena sin salir de su asombro.

Darien Chiba era por asi decirlo… su peor enemigo. Pasar la navidad con él debía ser una especie de pesadilla. Orgulloso, grosero y vanidoso. No… Andrew debía estarse burlando de ella.

— ¡Jamas! —Bufó enfurecida golpeando el mostrador con un puño y luego cruzándose de brazos—¡No pasare navidad con Darien Chiba ni aunque me pagaran un millón de yens!

Andrew agitó nervioso la cabeza como buscando algo o a alguien mientras trataba de que la rubia serenara el tono de su voz. —Darien no es un mal tipo, Serena. Solo debes conocerle mejor. Solo dale la oportunidad de ser su amiga.

— ¿¡Amigos! Es el tipo más antipático que he conocido en mi vida, Andrew. Con su amargura arruinaría la navidad de todo el planeta tierra. —Luego agregó agitando los brazos— Ahora comprendo porque nadie quiere pasar la navidad con él. ¡Es tan fastidioso que ni su familia lo quiere cerca!

Se escuchó un sonido feroz que provino desde el depósito y que le helo la sangre a Serena. Parecía ser el sonido de cientos de cristales haciéndose añicos en el suelo de la cocina.

El crown quedó sumamente en silencio mientras se escuchaba el eco de unos pasos secos que se acercaban. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago y el corazón en la garganta mientras Darien Chiba salía del interior de la habitación.

—Tu… ¿qué haces aquí?— solo pudo balbucear incapaz de articular una frase entera.

—Lamento el incidente, Andrew. Te enviare un cheque.— dijo ignorándola por completo. Al tomar su abrigo y salir del crown Serena percibió algo extraño en su mirada y por primera vez se incomodó ante su silencio poco habitual. Por primera vez no tenia un comentario mordaz para iniciar otra infantil pelea, por primera vez Darien Chiba no la llamaba cabeza de chorlito.

—No hay problema, hermano.— dijo Andrew cabizbajo.

Cuando abrió las puertas entró el viento frio que les revolvió el cabello a ambos. Serena fue incapaz de hablar. Se sentía… rara. No era la primera vez que insultaba a Darien, pero hubo algo extraño en ese pequeñísimo encuentro. Algo que no estaba bien.

—El …se ve distinto hoy. — dijo arrugando el seño con preocupación—Es un tipo tan raro, ¿quién podría llevar esa cara en navidad?

Andrew suspiro antes de responderle con toda la paciencia y comprensión del mundo.

—Hace doce años, exactamente en vísperas de noche buena, su familia murió. Fue en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces Darien quedó solo en este mundo. No tiene absolutamente a nadie.

—Tu… estas bromeando. —Repuso Serena apenada. Siempre se había imaginado a Darien como un niño rico y mimado; rodeado de una gran familia disfrutando alrededor de un delicioso banquete. Nunca, ni en sus sueños mas remotos, lo imaginó depositando flores en una fría tumba, añorando el calor de una familia. —Todo lo que le dije… ¡soy una tonta!

—Tranquilízate, Serena. —la reconforto su amigo.— No seas tan dura contigo misma.

—Pero…yo…

—Eres una buena niña. Anda, ve a casa. Mañana seguro él lo olvidará. —le dijo empujándola suavemente hacia la salida del crown.— ¡Ahh, por cierto! —Le dijo alcanzándole un bastón de caramelo.—¡Feliz navidad, Serena!

—Si… feliz navidad para ti también, Andrew. — le respondió tomando el dulce sin demasiado interés.

Serena se sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas apartando los recuerdos y apretó más contra su cuerpo el tibio paquete que cargaba en las manos. Inconscientemente abrió el envoltorio para asegurarse que aun estuvieran allí. Se había esforzado toda la tarde en hacerlas.

Galletas de navidad.

Horneadas con sus propias manos. Su aspecto no era muy agradable a simple vista, pero gracias a la receta de mamá Ikuko pudo mejorar bastante el sabor.

_«Al menos huelen de maravillas»_, pensó mientras cerraba el sobre con rapidez para evitar que perdieran su calor.

Nuevamente retomó la carrera hacia el lugar donde supuestamente quedaba el departamento de Darien. Se reprochó mentalmente no haberle preguntado a Andrew detalles más específicos acerca de donde vivía. No le agradaba la idea de buscar al pelinegro por toda la bahía en medio de una tormenta de nieve, aunque absurdamente pensó que se lo merecía.

Vencida, con frio y hambrienta se dirigió al parque. Tal parecía que ya no tenía esperanzas en encontrarlo. Busco a Darien por todos los rincones de Tokio y pero no pudo dar con su paradero. Desalentada corrió hacia el centro del parque abrazando aun más el sobre que cargaba. A medida que se internaba en él la capa de nieve se hizo más espesa. La acera resbaladiza la hizo tropezar y se desplomó al suelo haciéndose mucho daño.

Comenzó a desesperarse.

— ¡Por favor espíritu de la navidad! Si en verdad existes, ayúdame a encontrar a Darien. Yo…de verdad estoy arrepentida.—dijo sintiendo la tibieza de sus lagrimas en las heladas mejillas. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. Copos de nieve, suaves como el algodón, caían del cielo en perezo sos círculos, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar y se convirtieron en fríos proyectiles que la golpeaban con fuerza— Quiero verlo, ese es mi único deseo…

Como si el espíritu navideño la hubiera escuchado se encendió uno de los faroles en el camino. Levanto su cabeza y vio como una silueta se perfilaba entre las sombras. lo vio allí, sentado en una banca del parque con el cabello completamente empapado. Tenía puesto un sobretodo negro debajo de él se asomaba una prolija camisa azul oscuro como sus ojos.

Limpiándose las rodillas Serena se acerco hacia él para gritarle.

—Tu… ¿¡Estás loco!—Vociferó— Es casi medianoche… ¿¡qué haces cruzado de piernas en el parque, con este frio, en navidad!

Al no recibir algún tipo de respuesta lo acudió por los hombros.

— ¡Oye, tú!... Darien Chiba, ¡te estoy hablando!

Débilmente Darien la miró a los ojos. Serena toco su frente. Él ardía en fiebre.

—¿Estuviste todo el día bajo la nieve? —se alarmó.

—No lo sé, algo dentro mío me decía que debía permanecer en este sitio. Supuse que querrías encontrarme para pedirme una disculpa.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Y dime qué hubiera ocurrido si nunca hubiese venido?

—… ahora estas aquí.— señaló encogiéndose de hombros. debatía entre un extraño calor y horribles esca lofríos que hacían que entrechocase los dientes.

—Por mi culpa, ahora estas enfermo. —susurró la rubia—Tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme sentir miserable…

—Que curioso, cabeza de chorlito. Pareces preocupada de verdad— Darien se puso de pie acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. Serena trago saliva una y otra vez mientras el rostro de Darien escudriñaba meticulosamente el suyo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, sus ojos tenían ese "noseque" que le inquietaba cuando la miraba de esa forma. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en la frente.

— ¡Ohh! —exclamó Serena cuando Darien se desvaneció levemente en sus brazos intentando encontrar el equilibrio. Trató de empujarlo; pero él era incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. Serena sintío un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando Darien la abrazó. El aleteo de cientos de mariposas se arremolinó en su vientre. El cuerpo de Darien era cálido y pesado. Su fragancia le abrumaba y estaba confundida. — Te ves fatal. Mejor te llevo a casa.

Comenzaron a caminar con dificultad, minutos después se internaron en el edificio donde Darien tenía su apartamento. Subieron al ascensor y esperaron llegar al último piso. Pero en el camino algo salió mal. Con una brutal sacudida el elevador se atasco. Al parecer se había ido la luz en todo el edificio. Serena cayó en los brazos de Darien y asi se quedaron en medio de la nada. La oscuridad que los envolvía era abrumadora.

—cabeza de chorlito, te encuentras bien?—

En la oscuridad sintió como las manos de Darien le recorrían el cuello buscando su rostro. Gracias al cielo no había luz, pensó Serena. De lo contrario Darien Chiba hubiera visto sus mejillas encendidas como brasas ardientes.

—Que extraño… tu rostro esta caliente. ¿ también estas enferma?

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron en ese preciso instante. El corazón de serena latía tan fuerte que tuvo que esforzarse para contenerlo. Sorprendida por su cercanía salto lejos de el hacia una esquina del elevador. Serena parecía confundida y él algo divertido, pero supieron disimularlo bien.

Darien examino las paredes del ascensor y luego presiono los pequeños botones del panel, pero no obtuvo resultados.

—al parecer estamos atrapados.

— Y ahora que hare?—lloró mientras caia de rodillas hacia el suelo— mi mama va a matarme. Y todo es culpa tuya, Darien Chiba…

— ¿Mi culpa? todavía me pregunto que hacias fuera de casa deambulando sola por las calles en vísperas de la navidad… ¡ooh, pero espera un momento…- dijo tratando de ocultar con una mano una arrogante sonrisa -no me digas que lo que dije allí en el parque es cierto y tu…!

Serena arrugo contra su pecho el liviano envoltorio.

—Bueno, Andrew… el me dijo— dudó —lo que ocurrió con tu familia… y yo…

Escucho a Darien acomodarse en una esquina. Al voltear lo vio sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su aspecto no era muy bueno, tiritaba de frio y tenía fiebre.

Imitando sus movimientos se acomodo lo más lejos posible. Se sentía extraña, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas sin que el lograra fastidiarla. No hablaba mucho, pero eso le gustaba. De reojo Darien no estaba tan mal. Tenía un bonito rostro; de hecho era bastante atractivo. Trago saliva.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes allí?—le pregunto con curiosidad observando el paquete que serena traía en las manos

— ¡Eh!...Esto no…no es nada — se excusaba mientras intentaba esconder lo que traía.— Darien se acerco hacia ella y cuando al fin se dio por vencida le extendió por las narices su obsequio.

—Las hice para ti. Esto es…bueno… una manera de decir perdón. —antes de que Darien se burlara de ella y el feo aspecto de sus galletas, agregó— ¡Pero no vayas a creer que hice todo esto porque me agradas!

Darien descubrió el contenido del arrugado envoltorio. Sus ojos se iluminaron por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras y eso inquieto a Serena; mas aún cuando introdujo una de sus blancas manos en la bolsa y saco una de ellas extremadamente dorada y crujiente para su gusto.

—Se que no tienen un buen aspecto, pero su sabor es delicioso.— objetó ofendida cuando Darien le daba vuelta una y otra vez entre sus dedos. —No las mires así, me costó mucho hacerlas… ¡Ughhh, dámelas ya!

Serena intento arrebatarle el paquete de las manos pero Darien se lo impidió alejándolo de su alcance.

—De ninguna manera— afirmó con rotundidad— Son mías.

Volvieron a sus respectivas esquinas y el quedo mas callado que nunca mientras sus ojos se perdían en el envoltorio. Serena lo noto inquieto, como si quisiera hacer o decirle algo; pero Darien apenas se esforzaba en respirar, lo noto nervioso e inseguro, el rubor en sus mejillas y la respiración irregular se lo atribuyo a la fiebre que tenia.

—Oye, Darien.— le dijo rascándose los ojos con el puño de su sweater.

—que quieres, cabeza de chorlito.—Serena hizo una cara muy chistosa expresando su descontento. Darien sabía cuanto le desagradaba a ella que la tratara asi; él sonrió, todavia explorando el contenido de su regalo y Serena supo que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bella. Hizo que una oleada de calor recorriera sus mejillas.

_"...¡Cielos!, que me sucede?... ¿por que Darien me pone tan nerviosa?"_

—Disculpa, Darien ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No— dijo el con voz tranquila, suspirando y masajeándose el lugar de la cabeza que le dolía.

—De cualquiera manera sabes que te la haré.— repuso ella cruzándose de brazos. —Anda. Dime… ¿por qué siempre me estas molestando?—luego titubeó antes de agregar— Hay veces en que me gustaría que fuéramos… tu sabes, más amigos…

—Créeme, Serena. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo. —

¡Cielos! eso si que fue un golpe bajo.

—Debi suponerlo. Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que parece que no le caigo nada bien— dijo Serena preguntándose realmente por que eso le afectaba. Intentando recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba aclaró con un respingo—Pero eso no tiene por que importarme, verdad? Al fin de cuentas a mi me gusta Andrew.

—El nunca te haría caso.— dijo Darién como si fuera algo obvio. El sol sale por el este, dos mas dos son cuatro y no le gustas a Andrew. —No pierdas tu tiempo esperando a alguien que no puede ser para ti. Andrew solo te ve como una hermana pequeña.

— ¡Vaya, si eres arrogante!—Ahora si que Darien habia logrado enfadarla de verdad. Maldita fuera su lengua y malditas las palabas que se escurrían de su boca— Estas solo en navidad… no tienes novia ni derecho de opinar sobre mi vida... ¡algo me dice que Andrew es el chico indicado para mi!

Darien se puso de pie y se acerco a ella. Una sensación de vertigo la invadió. ¿Estaba enfadado? ella no tenia lugar donde huir. Se acerco hacia ella, tomo su mano y la jalo estrechándola contra sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Ella inconscientemente trato de dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron..

Lo miro a los ojos y trago saliva varias veces. El brillo hipnótico de su mirada le fascino, los ojos de Darien parecían haberse convertido en fuego azul. Acorralándola en una esquina supo entonces que la besaría…

En el momento en que los labios de Darien tocaron los suyos se olvido de todo. Se sintió mareada y desorientada, incapaz de pensar en nada coherente.. Cerró los ojos, pero no ayudó. La sensación de mareo y el zumbido en sus oídos se hicieron más fuertes. Parecía no poder mantener el equilibrio y, sin embargo, tampoco podía abrir los ojos. Si el fuerte brazo de Darien no la hubiera rodeado, se habría caído al suelo. De pronto se vio envuelta por su calidez. Sus labios empezaron a acariciar y a tentar suavemente los suyos, sin abandonar nunca el contacto, apretándose más y más hasta que su boca se apoderó de la suya por completo. Se descubrió a sí misma entregándose totalmente a su beso, a los duros y masculinos labios que, de alguna extraña razón le parecieron tan dulces… sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo; ¡esto era absurdo!

Ningun chico la habia besado jamás, aunque cientos de veces se imagino como seria, que se sentiría… Ahora ya lo sabia. Era… era como estar en las nubes. Deseaba que no acabara nunca, deseaba…

¡Oh, cielos!

Serena se puso tensa e intentaba alejarse de Darien. Claro, pero primero tendría que retirar sus propios brazos de alrededor de sucuello. Apoyo las manos en sus hombros e intento apartarlo cuanto pudo, separado sus labios de los suyos.

—que… que estas haciendo?—balbució— Tu…¡Suéltame!

El la miro a los ojos, como si buscara algo. Finalmente negó con la cabeza —Eso nunca.

—¿¡Estás loco!— Gritó, recuperando la furia— ¡Estás enfermo, Darien. No tienes derecho a besarme así!

— ¿Crees que te estoy besando porque tengo fiebre?—le preguntó en un tono de voz demasiado bajo y divertido.

Cuando Darien intento nuevamente besarla; Serena levanto su mano y lo abofeteó. No muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle volver a la realidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunto parpadeando débilmente por la sorpresa.

—¿Que por qué...? —Serena apretó más la palma de su mano y evitó sus ojos.

Sin poder resistirse, Darien alargó una mano hacia su rostro. Era suave y calida. Tomando su barbilla la obligo a mirarlo.

—Darien, dime que no estas jugando conmigo…dime que no se trata de una mas de tus bromas y que mañana te reiras de mi…

—No, Serena. No juego contigo.—le dijo acorralándola entre sus brazos y la pared del ascensor.— Hoy no—. La voz de Darien bajó de intensidad hasta adquirir el tono de una confesión mientras le acariciaba el rostro—Tu piel se siente tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa, ¿sabes? Tengo rosas en mi balcón y cada vez que las veo pienso en ti besándote de esta manera. En mi mente, te he besado cientos de veces, de cientos de formas diferentes.

¡Joder, esto debía ser un sueño! Solo en sus sueños Darien Chiba diría cosas como estas.

—Pero— interrogó levantando su mirada hacia la de él, buscando respuestas— Yo crei que de verdad no te agradaba… crei que realmente era un fastidio para ti…

—Se que nunca podemos tener una conversación decente. Y la mayor parte de las veces es mi culpa pero… de alguna manera, quería que te fijaras solo en mí…aunque tu solo tenías ojos para Andrew… ¡_Al diablo con mi orgullo!_—Jadeó—Me gustas, Serena Tsukino. Me gustas y mucho. Si no te lo digo ahora siento que explotaré.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Sus revelaciones eran tan escandalosas como perturbadoras. Nunca había imaginado que ella llenara sus pensamientos. Nunca imaginó los efectos que ese descubrimiento tendría sobre ella... y entonces vinieron a su mente imágenes, recuerdos de sus absurdas peleas, la mirada de desaprobación que solo Darien tenia para ella cuando le descubría sonriéndole a Andrew en el crown, intentando llamar siempre su atención. Drew era un chico amable, apuesto y amigable pero Serena sabia que no era la única niña de secundaria que andaba tras el. Darien en cambio era tan distinto… serio y callado, tan seguro de si mismo. Y comprendió en ese instante que todas sus palabras hirientes, todo su fastidio eran a causa de sus absurdos ¿celos?

— Serena, siempre lo supe. Tú eres la chica de mis sueños.- afirmó- Olvídate de Andrew ¡estoy loco por ti desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez! Y Creeme, pasar la vispera de noche buena junto a ti es el mejor regalo de navidad que recibí en toda mi vida...

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron en otro dulce y prolongado beso. Cientos más de ellos.

—Te quiero, Darien. —le susurro despacito—No lo sabía; pero ahora lo sé. ¡también me gustas y mucho!

Los labios del odioso Darien chiba eran como el paraíso… era como un milagro de navidad. Un grandioso regalo. Mamá Ikuko siempre dijo que la navidad hace milagros y vaya que era cierto.

Pasó una etenidad hasta que regreso la energía al elevador. Las poleas se pusieron en movimiento y los engranajes de la maquinaria comenzaron a funcionar. Todo fue tan mágico… pero nuevamente volvían a caer en la cruel realidad. ¿Volverían a ser enemigos como siempre?, se preguntó

¿Seria todo aquello una especie de embrujo mágico de la navidad? ¿Un sueño?

—Ya es medianoche, cabeza de chorlito. — Señaló Darien mirando las agujas de su costoso reloj —Supongo que tengo que llevarte a casa…

—La cena puede esperar. — Serena extendió la mano para presionar un botón del ascensor. —Además… ¿Quién cuidará de ti esta noche?—Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos y en puntillas de pie le robaba a Darien otro grandioso beso.

—Feliz navidad, Darien Chiba. —Se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran a sus espaldas.

—Feliz navidad, Serena. Mi dulce princesa.

*****fin*****


End file.
